


Hospital

by cordeliagoodx



Series: Deleted Choni Scenes [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliagoodx/pseuds/cordeliagoodx
Summary: “How are you?” She sat by her side. “You look really tired.”“Wow, thanks.” Cheryl rolled her eyes but had a small smile on her tired features. “I don’t know TT… I just… I need her to wake up, I need her to be okay I…”Cheryl’s eyes welled up with tears again and she let herself to be pulled in Toni’s arms who held her firmly while she sobbed.Or, the scene where Toni visits Nana Rose in the hospital.





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Another scene we didn't get to see because the writers hates us  
> As always, english is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes:)

Cheryl didn’t know what time it was or for how long she was sitting in that uncomfortable hospital couch. She knew it was already past lunchtime, but that was about it. She had been there since she got to the hospital the night before. Her eyes were heavy, begging her to close them, she could feel her stomach complain about the lack of food and her body was hurting from sitting in the same position for too long. But she couldn’t bring herself to care enough about any of those things, too preoccupied with the old woman laying on the bed in front of her.

Her mom and uncle had come a few hours ago, looking like they were disappointed that the woman was still alive and that made Cheryl’s blood boil at the same intensity that she felt fear creeping up on her. Of course she was right; of course they had done it.

Nana Rose hadn’t woken up since her fall from the stairs, the doctors wouldn’t tell her anything and all she could do was worry. And cry. Because that woman was the closest thing she had to a family, the only Blossom who cared, and Cheryl couldn’t bear to lose another person that cared about her – the list was already too short.{

Cheryl mentally kicked herself for denying Toni’s offer to keep her company. She was too nervous and she didn’t want the girl to keep on worrying about her all the time. If she were to be honest, she was scared that if she kept on breaking down in front of the serpent, she would eventually get tired and leave, and Cheryl couldn’t let that happen, no, Toni was too important.

Deep down she knew this was a ridiculous thought, but she was still scared that it would happen, she was used to it. People always left or were taken away from her, it’s what she knows.

However, after a few more hours of just looking at her grandmother and worrying, Cheryl couldn’t take it anymore, her thoughts were hunting her too much.

_Cheryl [3:23 PM]_

_Hey, can you come to the hospital?_

_Toni[3:24 PM]_

_I’ll be there in 15 Bombshell_

Cheryl smiled a little, even little things such as answering her text so fast, made the redhead realized how Toni really cared, and it made her warm inside. They hadn’t talked about what almost happened a few hours ago, too caught up with the drama, but something inside Cheryl told her that they would have time for that latter.

True to her word, Toni was there fifteen minutes later, knocking quietly on the door, startling the redhead sitting on the couch who was lost in thoughts again.

“Sorry.” The pink haired girl smiled a little, getting into the room and closer to Cheryl. “How are you?” She sat by her side. “You look really tired.”

“Wow, thanks.” Cheryl rolled her eyes but had a small smile on her tired features. “I don’t know TT… I just… I need her to wake up, I need her to be okay I…”

Cheryl’s eyes welled up with tears again and she let herself to be pulled in Toni’s arms who held her firmly while she sobbed.

Toni didn’t say a word while she cried, not really knowing what to say but patiently waiting for the girl to calm herself down.

“Have you eaten anything?” The serpent asked after she heard Cheryl’s stomach grumble.

“Umm… No.” The redhead looked at her with red and guilty eyes.

“Okay, how about I go to Pop’s and grab something for you?”

Cheryl immediately shook her head.

“No, I think the hospital cafeteria has some food I don’t…” Cheryl’s eyes met the floor for a while before looking back at the girl who was already up, eying her curiously. “I don’t want you to go too far.”

Toni’s eyes softened and a small smile appeared on her lips.

“Okay then, I’ll be right back Red.” 

 The girl got Cheryl the best-looking sandwich the cafeteria had, along with some orange juice and was back in the hospital room in less than ten minutes, not really wanting to leave the redhead alone for too long.

Toni spent the next twenty minutes only sitting with the other girl, waiting for her to finish eating.

“Thank you for coming, and getting me food, I promise I’ll pay you latter.”

“Oh please, what kind of person would I be if I let a beautiful girl like yourself to pay me for a simple sandwich?” Toni smiled when she saw the redhead blush in front on her, mentally giving herself a high5 for getting her to smile. Cheryl yawned soon after, the events of the last hours were finally caught it up with her. “You tired?”

“Yeah.” Cheryl’s blinking was getting slower.

“Get some sleep Cher; your Nana will be fine.” Toni touched the girl’s hand. “I’m already leaving anyway.” She said making a move to get up so the redhead could lay down and be more comfortable but Cheryl held her wrist.

“No, don’t leave.” She could see the panic on Cheryl’s eyes, she was really afraid of being alone and Toni’s heart hurt for her. How could a parent be so terrible to the point their kid would be _that_ afraid of them?

“Okay.”

Cheryl nodded and smiled when Toni got comfortable by her side again.

They talked for a while longer until Cheryl lost the battle against sleep, words slurring and eyes finally closing, her head uncomfortably laying at the back of the couch. The pink haired girl smiled at the peaceful expression in Cheryl’s features and smiled at how she would mumble something from time to time. Toni might appear to be all tough but Cheryl made her feel all those stupid feelings and she wasn’t even mad about them, it made her warm and it made her happy that the girl could be comfortable around her, it made her feel special.

Toni woke up a while later with her phone vibrating nonstop, the girl was confused for a couple of seconds before remembering where she was, she didn’t even remember falling asleep. Looking to her side made her smile, finding Cheryl’s head comfortably laying on her shoulder while the girl slept.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated again, Jughead’s contact appearing on the screen. He wanted her back at Sunnyside, to talk to all the Serpents about something. And as much as she didn’t want to leave the redhead that was now cuddle up to her, she knew she couldn’t miss a Serpent’s meeting, not when everything was going wrong for them.

Toni laid Cheryl down on the couch as softly as she could – the girl mumbled but stayed asleep – And wrote her a note, promising to come back later as soon as she could.

Too bad she was back too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing all deleted scenes plus scenes that I think we should've seen because I miss Choni and writing makes me miss them a little bit less.  
> Thoughts?


End file.
